


Surviving another day

by Samstown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown/pseuds/Samstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The runners return to a waiting Alby, and Newt gets to rest in his favorite place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set somewhere before the first book.<br/>Feel free to comment on any spelling or grammar mistakes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving another day

Alby was laying on his back on the grass, looking up into the slowly darkening sky, wating for the runners to return. It had been a hot and hectic day. But the new greenie had slowly begun to settle himself in, and now the air got gradually cooler, making a peaceful calmness settling over the glade and its habitats. 

He closed his eyes for a second and then he heard it: The steady beat of feet against the ground, and he propped himself up on his elbows, to see the four runners returning though the doors. 

Minho in the rear, with two others, and then, Albys heart skipped a beat before he came into view, the blonde keeper of the runners. Running last, just to make sure no one got left behind or fell. Alby felt the calm settling completely. They were back, and the were fine. Another day gone well.

Soon, Newts shadow fell upon him, and as Alby looked up a brilliant smile met him. The blonde boy was panting heavily after the run, breathing hard, sweat glistening on his pale skin. The other runners had stopped to catch their breath, hands on their knees, and then moved towards the huts to wash up and get some dinner. 

Alby closed his eyes again, and lay back down, hands beneath his head. Newt flopped down beside him, chest heaving, his hair dark and damp from sweat. Then he rolled over, unto Alby, and the bigger boy grunted with the load. 

“Hey..”

The runner just nuzzled his face in the crook of Albys neck, making the older boys skin prickle with each out breath of hot air. Alby felt the incredible warmth from Newts body, seeping into his own. 

“uuuhg, you’re all sweaty you shuck-face.”

But instead of pushing him away, Alby put his arms around Newt, holding him against his chest. After shifting around a bit, Newt adjusting his legs between Albys knees, and Alby moved until their legs overlapped. 

They stayed like that, while Newts breathing became steady and even, and his heart rate gradually slowed down. Albys fingers tangled themselves into the blonde, damp locks in the back of Newts head, breathing out softly. 

They lay in silence for so long, that Ably almost though the exhausted runner had fell asleep on top of him. He knew he should tell Newt to go wash of. Get into fresh cloths before he caught a cold. Eat dinner. Rest. All that. But he just, couldn't make himself move from under his weight. 

So he lay still, while the sky grew darker and darker, until the doors to the glade shut close and a strange kind of relief washed over him. Hugging Newt even closer to himself, hearing the boy mumbling softly against his neck.  
Thinking that, indeed they had survived jet another day.


End file.
